


Nailed My Shadow To The Wall

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Art, Gen, Lila salt, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: miraculousvoltron asked:ML salt idea: a new student arrives at the school with an ability similar to Luka's except they can see peoples auras or souls that they paint the colors they see. Those in the art club loved seeing them paint Marinette's soul and all the beautiful colors. Someone maybe Alya convinces them to paint Lila's soul thinking it will be even more beautiful than Mari's. Except the colors are ugly and corrupted. Lila's followers all have a tinge of corruption themselves around the edges of their soulsvirgil-is-a-cutie:This sounds really interesting tbh. I see the others their colors being a little dull bc of the corruption.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 19
Kudos: 378





	Nailed My Shadow To The Wall

Vera Meir was new to Paris, to France, and she was finding it to be full of inspiration! Her parents were happy to find a school that had room for their daughter and Vera counted her lucky stars, a girl in her new class radiated the most beautiful aura! Peaches, aquas, jades, all pulsing in harmony! It was almost too distracting but it would be fine as soon as she could get the other girls, Marinette, to model for a painting. Oh her fingers itches for a brush!

“Hi! I’m Vera! Can I borrow you for a project? I’d love to paint you!” Vera chittered excitedly as she shook the bluenette’s hand, said bluenette smiled as she recognized the creative spark in the other, “I’d love to! Let’s head to the art club room!” Mari agreed happily and both girls headed to the art room with bright smiles and light hearts.

The next day the whole school was abuzz with talk about the newest display in the art room, “it’s life changing” “I felt like I was going to cry from joy!” “who can even make something that beautiful?!” were just a few things that got said as Alya and Lila headed to their classroom, inside the room was even more energized. Alix and Nathaniel gushed about watching the new girl paint Marinette’s inner self, they seemed almost high from the giddiness. Lila hated all the attention being away from her, why was everyone fawning over the new girl just because she could paint? Any ol person can’t paint a blob with pretty colors, “Hey girl, if petty nette’s aura is that nice imagine what yours would look like!” Gasps Alya as her eyes twinkle at the idea. That’s why Lila kept the nosy girl so close, she had good ideas from time to time. “Oh you think so? That sounds so exciting!” Lila put on an innocent angel face including clutched hands, Alya took in the wolf in disguise and sped away to beg Vera to do another painting.

With all the pressure the loud brunette Vera was expecting this “amazing friend” to be someone…outside of class. _This_ girl was dull and boring, her colors where she let them leak through were sickly pale. This Lila must be why so many of the other kids had muted colors since they all flocked to her like moths to a flame. The piece was finished quickly, mostly grays and off whites with a sad yellow-green peeking out through some blank spots. “Omg what is that? I thought you could see our souls or whatever?!” Lila bitterly spat, “It works best for people who are more open and don’t hide who they are. This is all I could see from you.” Vera informs the fuming brunette as she sets the canvas on the drying rack. Lila wasn’t the first liar or fake Vera had had to deal with, likely not the last either, it was always best to ignore them if possible. Colors are meant to shine, not be muffled.

[Mari’s palette](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.color-hex.com%2Fcolor-palette%2F15869&t=MDc1ZTYyODliZWU5YTI5NGZlOGY3N2IwY2E2ZjMzMDU2MjhkMmZhZixGcXVHT2Q4aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A54y4nze0ylErT3zUXYsZBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgothfoxx.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611534397654581248%2Fvera-meir-was-new-to-paris-to-france-and-she-was&m=1)

[Lila’s palette](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/e2/c0/abe2c0169a57b0f516ab7257aa1ba01c.png)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Castaway-Camphor  
> https://youtu.be/j7FYKJ4HRf4
> 
> Edit:the link to Lila’s colors is fixed…I hope


End file.
